


a special appointment

by Catsby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Seo Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, CEO Seo Youngho | Johnny, Choking on dick, Crying, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Drooling, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Lots of Cum, Lots of slick, M/M, Marking, Office Sex, Omega Lee Taeyong, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Secretary Lee Taeyong, Stomach Bulge, cause of johnnys big dick, slight Breeding Kink, taeyong has a little dick, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsby/pseuds/Catsby
Summary: Taeyong isn't sure how this began. Maybe it's the result of a lingering touch while handing off papers. Or perhaps it's due to a certain meeting of their eyes.Or maybe it's just the way they smell to each other. He considers briefly that perhaps they're just compatible. Perhaps, his romantic heart wishes, they were meant to be.





	a special appointment

Taeyong isn't sure how this began. Maybe it's the result of a lingering touch while handing off papers, a tingle still warming their skin where they met for hours afterwards. Or perhaps it's due to a certain meeting of their eyes, where they share that same gleam of want, nearly primal urges buzzing inside them both.

Or maybe it's just the way they smell to each other. He considers briefly that perhaps they're just compatible. Perhaps, his romantic heart wishes, they were meant to be.

But then Johnny's hips jerk forward, and his huge cock shoves even further down Taeyong's throat, and his brain completely fails him. Suddenly, he can't consider anything anymore, and he's left to just sit there on his knees under his boss's desk and drool and take it as the alpha fucks his throat.

He chokes around the girth straining his jaw, more sticky spit spilling from his stretched lips and wetting his chin and throat. He swears he can even feel the front of his shirt beginning to dampen, though it's nowhere near as bad as the rear of his poor black slacks. This pair is completely ruined now, the second one this week, soaked through with his sickly sweet slick, and it only gets worse when Johnny’s cock hits just the right spot in the back of his throat. 

His whole body shudders as he chokes around his cock again, more slick spilling out of his eager hole and pooling in his pants, making the already sticky fabric of his wet underwear cling to his skin even more.

The new wave of slick fills the air of Johnny’s office with aroused omega scent all over again, the smell as thick and as sweet as the rose-flavored buttercream icing Taeyong loves so much, and the effect it has on his boss is immediately clear. Johnny’s heavy cock throbs on Taeyong’s tongue, and the alpha groans above him, a deep and throaty noise. There's a certain growl to his voice when he breathes out a soft “fuck..." that has a shiver racing down Taeyong's spine, tickling his submissive instincts in the most perfect ways.

“Look at you, so- so pretty, such a pretty little boy,” Johnny says breathlessly, voice strained as he drags his thick cock back and forth over Taeyong’s hot, wet little tongue. 

The compliment makes Taeyong’s insides flutter in the most pleasant way, and he flattens his tongue against the underside of the hard flesh in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking filthily at it like it’s the most delicious lollipop he’s ever tasted. Johnny moans, lewd and shameless, and the noise melts into another breathless “fuck, fuck” when he sees the omega looking up at him through wet eyelashes.

“You want more, huh?” the older man asks, pink tongue flicking out to wet his lips when Taeyong blinks twice at him. “Alright, baby, alpha will give you more then.”

With that promise still hanging in the air, he tightens his fist in Taeyong’s pretty pink locks and pulls him forward until the omega’s lips meet the neatly-trimmed black hairs around the base of his cock. Taeyong immediately chokes once again around the thick intrusion that has shoved itself even further down his throat, but when he tries to pull back, Johnny’s free hand comes down to cup the back of his head, firm fingers pressing against the base of his skull.

“Take it,” Johnny mutters. The two little words are just barely audible to Taeyong over the sounds of his own choking and his heartbeat pounding behind his eardrums, but they hit him harder than anything else Johnny has told him today.

He moans as much as he can, the sound muffled and pathetic, and big tears spill over the red rims of his eyelids and wet his cheeks, joining the mess of spit along his jaw and dripping down his throat. It’s so impossible to breathe around the cock lodged in his throat that his mind buzzes with the lack of air, but if anything, the dizziness just arouses him that much more.

As he struggles and sputters around Johnny’s cock, more sticky slick spills out of him, and his little cock straining in his underwear adds to the mess, drooling precum into the fabric. He can feel the wet patch forming at the front of his briefs, but since this pair is already a lost cause, he doesn’t think on it for more than half a second. 

Not that he could even if he tried. At the moment, it’s impossible for him to think of anything other than how his throat feels stretched around Johnny’s cock, how salty Johnny’s precum tastes smeared over his tongue and dripping down his throat, how strong his coffee-flavored scent is under his nose. All he can think is Johnny, Johnny, _Johnny,_ to the point where he may even be addicted, hooked on everything about the strong alpha that’s been dominating his life for the past four months.

By the time Johnny finally pulls him off his cock by his hair, the hard member leaving his lips with a wet, lewd pop, Taeyong is already wrecked. He can barely stand, but when Johnny tells him to, he does so on trembling legs. He whimpers and presses his thighs together when he feels his slick sliding down the backs of his legs, the almost ticklish sensation making his limbs feel so weak that he has to lean back on Johnny’s desk to keep from crumbling to the floor.

Johnny notices of course and huffs a breathy little laugh, and his hands coming up to grab Taeyong’s hips is all the warning the omega gets before he's being turned around so fast his head spins. In a second, he's bent over, face held down against the cool wooden surface of the desk by a big hand on the nape of his neck. He whines at how vulnerable the position makes him feel, how helpless and weak he feels, and Johnny offers a soothing caress to the swell of his ass with his free hand.

“There, there,” he coos and drags his fingers through the mess of slick that has soaked through Taeyong’s pants. Taeyong only whines louder, and it clearly amuses Johnny, his smirk clear through his voice as he goes on, “Poor baby, just got so excited sucking alpha off, huh?”

The hand touching his ass gets more insistent, thick fingers groping the globe of his cheek and digging into the flesh. Taeyong’s breathing stutters, and he finds himself at a loss for words until that hand rears back and lands a harsh smack to his ass cheek that stings even through the fabric of his slacks. It makes him yelp, his whole body jolting against the desk, and he's quick to stammer out, “Y-Yes! Y-Yes, sucking alpha off turned me on s-so much, love alpha’s cock.”

Johnny hums and continues his heavy petting of Taeyong’s tight little ass, squeezing and pawing at the round of his ass through his pants. “Yeah? Bet you want it again, huh?”

Before Johnny can spank him again, Taeyong is quick to respond with a nod and a whiny answer, “Yes, _please_.”

“Where do you want it?” Johnny asks, as if he doesn't already know exactly what Taeyong is going to say. He's just teasing him at this point, as he always does. Taeyong has learned over their number of “special appointments” just how much Johnny loves to tease, how much he enjoys pushing and pushing until Taeyong breaks down and begs for it on his knees with tears in his pretty eyes.

Usually, Taeyong is for it. He enjoys being forced to submit, forced to say exactly what he wants and beg for it, but today is different. Today, he can hardly stand the idea of being teased. Maybe it's because his heat is coming soon, but the thought of being forced to wait to get Johnny’s huge cock inside him makes him more frustrated than anything else. 

The omega huffs a little noise and replies quickly, frustration clear in his tone, “My- My ass, alpha, please. Want it inside, give me it.”

Thankfully, Johnny gets the message loud and clear.

Within the next second, Taeyong’s pants are shoved down around his ankles, and the soaked fabric of what used to be his favorite pair of briefs follows quickly. The air of the office feels so chilly against his wet skin that he can't help but shiver, lithe frame trembling against the desk, but a body quickly presses against him to warm him up. 

He feels Johnny’s hot, bare cock slide between his ass cheeks, and he gasps when the head catches on the rim of his wet hole before slipping free. His body responds automatically to the tease of an intrusion, more slick dripping out of him and wetting Johnny’s cock as it slides between his cheeks again.

“Fuck,” Johnny mutters behind him, and the way his fingers tighten around the nape of Taeyong’s neck tells the omega just how much he's affected by the filthy show. He pushes out more alpha pheromones in that moment as well, his thick scent laying over Taeyong like a blanket and making him melt that much more, as if he's not already pliant enough.

When Johnny finally decides enough is enough, he mumbles an order, and Taeyong is quick to obey, reaching back with both hands to grab two handfuls of his ass cheeks. He spreads himself for Johnny, but Johnny takes it one step further, slipping one leg between Taeyong’s to nudge them apart, spreading him wider. It makes Taeyong’s little cock throb and spill more precum where it's trapped between his tummy and the edge of the desk. 

Satisfied with Taeyong’s new position, Johnny brings his free hand down and takes hold of his own cock, fingers wrapped tight around the base. He slaps it lightly against Taeyong’s hole a couple times, relishing the wet little noises that result and the soft gasps the action pulls from Taeyong’s lips. He watches hungrily as he does it one more time, just to see how more of that thick, clear, sweet-smelling lubricant slips out of Taeyong’s hole, the muscles clenching around nothing in anticipation.

He hums and presses his hips forward, rubbing the head of his thick cock against Taeyong’s hole to smear the fresh beads of slick. Taeyong whines, high-pitched and needy, but Johnny ignores his little plea for now, captivated with how Taeyong’s pink hole looks all shiny and dripping with slick.

His whole ass is wet after sitting in his mess of arousal while Johnny fucked his throat, and it's a beautiful sight to the alpha. His instincts are screaming to either drop to his knees and lick his omega clean or shove his cock inside him and breed him full, and for a moment, he can't choose. He wants to taste Taeyong, he wants to feel him leak more of that sweet slick on his tongue, he wants to eat him out until Taeyong comes apart just from his mouth, untouched except by his tongue licking into him.

But then the omega gives another airy whine and whispers in a strained voice, throat still sore from the earlier abuse, “Want alpha’s knot, please.”

A second later, his voice is cracking on a sweet moan as Johnny’s thick cock stretches him open. The alpha sinks into him in one smooth move, the glide of his cock into Taeyong’s tight heat made easy by the excessive slick. Taeyong always just gets so wet when they fuck, and this time is no different, his velvety inner walls soaking wet.

He waits just a moment, a short heartbeat of a second, before dragging his cock out to the head. He waits again just like that, sits there until the omega starts to whimper, and then he plunges back in, punching a high moan out of Taeyong’s lungs and forcing him onto his tiptoes, the harsh thrust pushing him up on the desk.

“O-Oh, oh _god,_ ” Taeyong chokes out when Johnny starts fucking him just like that, the sweet drag of his girthy cock back and forth against his slick walls robbing him of all coherent thinking. All he can focus on is how good it feels to be filled up after a whole day of craving it, a whole day of eyeing his boss every time he came into his office, secretly waiting and wishing to do exactly this.

Taeyong’s been eager all day long, and his body betrays his feelings easily, sucking Johnny’s cock in over and over like a sweet vacuum. His hot, wet insides hug his cock like they were molded specifically for him, a perfect little cocksleeve made just for him to fuck. It's dizzyingly good, and before long, Johnny is picking up the pace, eagerly chasing that high.

He huffs with every thrust, panting as he shoves his cock into Taeyong over and over, and the omega’s sweet moans mix with his breathless grunts and groans in a filthy symphony. It’s punctuated by the wet sounds of Johnny’s cock fucking slick out of Taeyong, each time he sinks in pushing more out, making absolutely obscene noises that have even Johnny flushing red all the way to his ears. He's not the sort to blush easily, not like Taeyong, but at times like this, when he's fucking his sweet little omega secretary so sloppily, he can't help it.

On the other hand, Taeyong isn't embarrassed in the slightest, he never is when they're fucking like this. More than anything, he's shameless. Shameless in the way he moans, shameless in the way he rocks back on Johnny’s dick, shameless in the way he begs over and over for more. It's this absolute disregard for the world around him that lets Johnny know Taeyong is really feeling it, so much so that he's losing himself.

It fuels Johnny’s ego to know he makes Taeyong feel so good, making him feel even a bit smug. He smirks and huffs out a breathless laugh before landing a harsh smack to the side of Taeyong’s thigh. He would spank his ass like before, but Taeyong’s still got his pretty, slender fingers gripping the soft flesh of his cheeks, keeping himself spread open for Johnny obediently.

“You like that, baby boy?” Johnny asks breathlessly and emphasizes his question with one particularly hard thrust, rolling his hips afterwards for good measure.

It does the job of further melting his sweet little omega, as Taeyong gives a long moan at the feeling of the cock grinding inside him, the hard flesh rubbing his inner walls in just the perfect way to muddle his thinking and tangle his tongue. “Y-Yes,” he gasps in answer once he can finally get the words out, “I- fuck, I love-”

The word breaks into a high squeak of a moan when he feels the thick head of Johnny’s cock dig right against his prostate in one hard thrust. After that, it's all downhill for the little omega, as Johnny picks up the pace and starts driving his cock into that sweet spot over and over, abusing the bundle of nerves until Taeyong is reduced to a mere moaning and drooling mess on the desk.

One particularly cruel thrust cracks his voice on a loud keen and sends him up an inch on the desk, and that big hand returns to the nape of his neck, gripping even tighter than before to hold him in place. The sense of helplessness returns with that pressure, those fingers digging into his neck reminding him that he’s meant to just lie there and take it like alpha’s good little boy.

“Fuck,” Johnny breathes behind him when he feels more slick wetting his cock and his pelvis where his hips are smacking against Taeyong’s ass. “You like that, huh?” he groans and tightens his hold on Taeyong’s neck, pulling another pathetic moan from the omega’s spit-slicked lips.

He’s so fucked out, staring at the wall with pupils blown wide in bliss, a dazed expression on his flushed, pretty face. He just keeps drooling and moaning, a little puddle of spit pooling on the desk under his open mouth, short moans of “ah, ah, ah-” being punched out of him with every merciless thrust. Precum is leaking out of his tiny cock steadily now where it’s still pinned between his tummy and the desk, wetting the front of his button-up shirt to the point where he’ll likely have to throw it out as well, his whole outfit for the day a loss.

It’s worth it though, as another plunge of Johnny’s cock into his wet heat sends him spiraling into pleasure, his orgasm crashing over him so suddenly that all he manages to babble out as warning is, “J-John- Johnny, _alpha_ \- c-cum- I’m-”

And then that hot coil inside him comes undone, and Johnny watches as the omega crumbles below him. 

His lean body shudders as he’s wracked inside and out with pleasure, his hands finally falling from his ass to instead scramble for purchase on the smooth surface of the desk, his stuttering devolving into nothing more than long, breathy moans. 

Johnny can’t see him cum, but he can feel it, how Taeyong’s muscles clench tighter than ever around his cock, like a wet vice, like his body needs his dick to survive. It’s enough to make him let out a loud groan himself, and he fucks Taeyong through his orgasm, eagerly pounding into him.

It quickly becomes too much for Taeyong, just a few more presses of Johnny’s cock against his prostate enough to have him squealing. 

“T-Too much, too-” he gasps out through high-pitched cries, desperately writhing beneath him. The feeling of Johnny’s thick cock rubbing his sensitive inner walls over and over makes his body tingle all the way to his toes. It’s mind-numbing, enough to have him choking out pathetic pleas while wetting the desk even further with more filthy drool.

One more dig against his prostate has him crying, tears overflowing and rolling in big drops down his red cheeks. It’s so much, it feels so good, that he _sobs,_ pitiful and frantic, “Al- Alpha, please, pl- please-!”

He reaches one trembling hand behind himself, hoping to grab Johnny’s shirt or arm or anything, but his wrist is the one to get caught instead. Johnny grabs it and his other wrist as well, and then suddenly, all his weight is put on Taeyong as he leans over him. It knocks the air out of the smaller omega’s lungs, but he still manages to squeak out one more high cry when he feels Johnny’s teeth sink into the side of his neck.

It’s not hard enough to break the skin, but Taeyong knows there’ll be a bruise there tomorrow, he can already feel it forming under Johnny’s attacking mouth. It’s a claim, a message to every other alpha that Taeyong might come across, be it in the office or at college or just on the street.

He’s _Johnny’s._

He can feel the base of Johnny’s cock swelling inside him, and he gasps out another cracked moan at the feeling of his muscles being stretched tight around Johnny’s knot. It’s always _so much_ for his body to handle. Johnny’s cock is big, even for an alpha, which means his knot is even fucking _bigger._ Every time they do this, Taeyong feels like he’s being pushed to his limits and then even further.

This time is no different, as by the time they’re finally fully locked together, Taeyong feels like he might actually break. He trembles under Johnny’s broad, heavy body pinning him down and whimpers and whines until the alpha interlocks their fingers and squeezes his hand reassuringly, soothing and comforting him.

And then Johnny is cumming. With one more rock of his hips, grinding that thick, solid knot inside Taeyong’s tight body, the alpha _growls_ against his neck. It’s a low rumble deep in his chest, a possessive noise that makes Taeyong instinctively submit and melt beneath him. His cock pulses and throbs inside the tight hug of Taeyong’s walls, pumping him full of his cum and, if Taeyong wasn’t on the pill, breeding him. 

It’s a thought that occurs to the omega for just a split second, the idea of being bred by his alpha, of being held down and filled to the point of overflowing, just like this. It tickles his instincts in a new way, and he keens in satisfaction, the sweet sound airy and drawn-out. He wiggles under the larger man, pushing his ass against Johnny’s hips, desperately begging for more, his body squeezing around his cock to milk every drop out of his deliciously thick knot.

Johnny finally releases his bite to moan low against his skin, “F-Fuck, Taeyong.” he huffed a breathy chuckle. “Needy little boy, aren’t you?”

With that soft murmur, he noses the side of Taeyong’s neck, and Taeyong can hear him inhale softly, no doubt taking in his sweet scent. The gesture soothes the small omega, and all the muscles in his body relax with a quiet sigh. Johnny’s fingers squeeze his again, firm and gentle, grounding him and reminding him to breathe, slow and steady.

“Are you okay?” Johnny whispers after a few seconds of letting him rest, lips brushing the side of his throat, and it takes him a few more before he’s able to muster enough energy to hum in response and nod.

“I’m okay,” he answers quietly. His voice comes out much scratchier than he was anticipating, throat wrecked from the earlier abuse and how loud he was moaning and crying. His eyes sting with unshed tears, and his lips and chin and cheeks feel sticky with spit. His ass and thighs feel even worse, and he can feel his cum soaking the front of his shirt and making it stick to his tummy. He sighs again and mumbles, “I feel so gross.”

Johnny laughs huskily and presses a gentle kiss to shell of Taeyong’s ear, his breath ticklish against the smaller man’s skin. “I’ll clean you up, don’t worry,” he promises in a murmur and finally leans back, taking his weight off Taeyong and letting him breathe easier again.

Taeyong whines just a little bit when Johnny moves him off the desk, feeling his knot still locking them together shift inside him with the moment. His body unconsciously squeezes around the large intrusion, and Johnny groans as he sits back in his chair, pulling Taeyong down on his lap and back against his chest.

The position is immediately more comfortable. Taeyong lets out an easy breath and tips his head back to rest on Johnny’s shoulder as he goes pretty much limp on top of him, soaking in the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around his midsection, their legs tangled together, the alpha’s lips pressing soft kisses against his shoulder. He closes his eyes, and he feels like he could fall asleep right then and there.

But a light pressure to his tummy stirs him back into the waking world, and he squeaks, lifting his head and looking down to find one of Johnny’s big hands pulling his shirt up while the other rests splayed over his lower stomach, right above his pelvis. Those long fingers move aside, and Taeyong exhales in a soft whine at the hint of a bulge he sees there. Johnny’s cock is so large inside him, it even shows through his stomach when they’re in this position, and that makes him feel like he’s melting all over again.

“J-Johnny,” he moans quietly when Johnny’s fingers move back over to massage the slight bulge, and Johnny meets his little noise of pleasure with one of his own. Taeyong tips his head back and turns to mouth at the side of Johnny’s neck, just under his ear, as the alpha presses his palm down against his cock through Taeyong’s stomach with a low groan.

“God, Yongie,” he pants, breath hot and heavy against Taeyong’s skin. “You feel so good around my cock, you know that?”

Taeyong whimpers, those words stirring arousal inside him again and making his little cock twitch between his messy thighs. Johnny notices from where he’s peering over Taeyong’s shoulder, and he guides one of Taeyong’s hands to take his place on his stomach, right over the bump of his cock. Feeling it under his own fingers makes Taeyong gasp softly, but the sound immediately breaks into another needy moan when Johnny’s hand moves down to grab the omega’s half-hard dick instead.

His hand engulfs Taeyong’s little cock, fingers wrapped completely around it, the red, wet head just barely peeking out of his fist. He coos in Taeyong’s ear, some soft and teasing words that don’t have any time to register in Taeyong’s mind, as he starts moving his fist immediately afterwards.

Taeyong throws his head back against Johnny’s shoulder and moans beside his ear. His cock feels so sensitive and slippery being swallowed up by Johnny’s fist again and again, each stroke making such lewd wet noises. His cock is still covered in cum, and now it’s drooling precum again, slicking Johnny’s thick fingers squeezing around it. His thumb rubs over the tip to smear more of those pearly beads around, and Taeyong sobs, his whole body shuddering at the stimulation.

He doesn’t even realize he’s pressing down on his stomach until Johnny groans beside his ear, and then it clicks in his mind with a gasp what Johnny wants. He swallows and tips his head to the side to trail kittenish licks along Johnny’s jaw while rubbing and massaging at the bulge of his cock.

The alpha’s reaction is immediately, a throaty moan falling from his lips. His fist tightens around Taeyong’s cock, and Taeyong presses down firmer in retaliation with a breathy moan.

“L-Like that?” he gasps softly against Johnny’s jawline, cupping his palm over the bulge and pressing down again.

“Fuck, _yes,_ ” Johnny answers in a low growl before capturing Taeyong’s lips in a heated kiss. Their mouths slot together perfectly and move in a filthy, sloppy kiss as they touch each other, Johnny squeezing tighter and stroking Taeyong’s cock faster while Taeyong rubs at him through his stomach, keeping his back arched in that perfect way the whole time.

Before long, Johnny is groaning into Taeyong’s mouth, moaning and even whining around the omega’s invading tongue. His cock throbs inside Taeyong’s tight muscles as he cums again, spilling another wave of hot release inside the younger man, coating his inner walls thick with it.

Taeyong moans against his lips, the sensation of being filled up once more sending him over the edge for a second time. His hips jerk to thrust up as much as he can into Johnny’s fist as his orgasm washes over him, feeling more like a slow crawl of magma through his veins this time than the strike of lightning it was before. Shudders wrack his whole body as he cums over Johnny’s thick fingers and paints his own tummy white again. He gasps for air as Johnny strokes him through the whole thing, whispering “good boy, good boy” into his open mouth.

Finally, he goes limp against Johnny, body feeling thoroughly spent, and he whines. “G-God, was once not enough?” he wheezes, but he can’t help but smile a little when Johnny finds his lips with another chaste kiss.

“With you?” Johnny murmurs, sounding a bit breathless himself. He trails feather-light kisses down from the corner of Taeyong’s lips to his chin and then down his neck, pausing to mouth lightly at the already formed bruise coloring his pale skin. He hums and whispers, “Once is never enough.”

Taeyong rolls his eyes with a light soft but still bites his lip in a grin. His hands come down to find Johnny’s resting on his hips, and he pulls the one covered in his own cum up, licking his knuckles clean before pressing a gentle kiss there.

“Thank you,” he mumbles against the bumps of Johnny’s knuckles, lips rubbing over them softly. “That felt really good.”

“You kinda scared me when you started crying like that,” Johnny comments with a quiet chuckle and interlocks their fingers, both of them smiling at how perfectly their hands fit together. 

His free hand moves up to rub soothingly at Taeyong’s stomach, an action he probably doesn’t even realize he’s doing, as he does it every time they finish like this. Taeyong figures it’s something in his instincts telling him to feel what he’s planted inside his omega mate, but he hasn’t brought it up yet and doesn’t plan to, not wanting Johnny to become aware of it and potentially get embarrassed and stop himself. It’s way too cute to put a stop to.

“It just felt so good,” Taeyong answers and turns his head with intentions to kiss Johnny’s jaw or cheek again, but right as he turns, Johnny lifts his head, and their noses bump. They both blink at each other before breaking into a little fit of giggles together, and Johnny squeezes Taeyong’s hand before leaning in to capture his lips in another kiss.

Taeyong can practically taste the emotions behind the action, sweeter than honey. He smiles and returns the kiss just as lovingly, and when they break apart, Johnny’s breath fans over his lips in a low chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” the omega murmurs, rubbing his nose against Johnny’s, earning himself one more chaste kiss to his lips that makes him smile again.

“I was just thinking-” he presses another kiss to Taeyong’s lips, “-you were pretty loud.”

Taeyong’s cheeks warm, but he hums and kisses back nonetheless. “Mhm.”

Johnny deepens the kiss for just one more moment, pressing his mouth so firm over Taeyong’s, his plush lips stealing away the omega’s remaining breath. Then he leans back and flashes his dazed mate a teasing smile. “Think anyone heard?”

It takes a second for the words to click in Taeyong’s brain, but when they do, his face goes bright red, and he immediately looks to the door. “Oh god. Oh, _god._ ” he groans and collapses back against Johnny’s broad chest with a groan, forcing a little “oof” out of him.

Johnny laughs and hugs him a bit tighter, squeezes his hand a bit tighter as well, and then peppers his cheek with sweet little kisses. “It’s okay, baby,” he coos. “It just means they know you’re mine.”

“As if they didn’t already,” Taeyong retorts in a small grumble, recalling how just the other day, the alpha intern Lucas had commented on how strongly Taeyong smelled like their boss. It was an innocent comment, teasing without knowing the truth behind it, but the knowing and smug looks Yuta and Doyoung had given him were enough to make him want to disappear under a rock. Taeyong huffs and wiggles a bit in Johnny’s grip. “You’re so obvious, you know that?”

“Can’t help it,” Johnny mumbles back, just holding him that much tighter as he tips his head down to bury his face in the crook of his neck. “I love you.”

It’s three words he’s heard multiple times at this point, three words Johnny seem to have in limitless supply just for him, but they still make his heart stutter and skip a beat. His cheeks flush for a different reason this time, and he quietly responds, “I-I love you too.”

He can feel Johnny’s lips curl into a smile against his neck, and once again, he finds himself smiling along.

**Author's Note:**

> they keep taeyong a spare change of clothes in johnnys office just for these occasions
> 
> yall know the drill i did NOT proofread this lmao [peace emoji]
> 
> twitter: [longerassride](https://twitter.com/longerassride)  
> cc: [catsbyy](https://curiouscat.me/catsbyy)


End file.
